


逃婚

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*给你们落总的点梗*超时空轻喜剧变成娱乐圈沙雕剧了（不好意思！）





	逃婚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_luo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/gifts).



“逃跑吧，就我们两个。”像是终于下定了决心一般，把那两个字说出了口。

“可是……她要怎么办，我和她可是最好的朋友。”被欢喜和痛苦包围，抑制不住地流下泪来。

犹豫再三，狠下心来：“我也知道对不起美子，可是我无法和一个不爱的人相伴终身。”

金博洋张了张嘴，想要说些什么，却又咽了下去，最终憋出一句：

“说真的羽生，你这个角色有点渣啊。”

 

01.

“热门IP改编剧《逃婚》男主已确定由两届影帝羽生结弦出演。”

“《逃婚》定档，谁将有幸成为羽生结弦为之抛弃一切的另一半？”

“羽生结弦VS渣男长野，演员和角色的反差TOP大盘点！”

金博洋一边躺在沙发上刷推特，一边大声地念新闻标题来刺激趴在那里试图把自己埋在抱枕里的男朋友。

“唉……”羽生抬起头来，充满悔恨地叹了口气，“早知道就不接了，我从业以来的形象啊……”

“这不是挺好的嘛，”金博洋一脸的幸灾乐祸，“虽然前期形象渣了点，不过成长空间也很大，人物也挺立体，如果不是因为你去年才拿了奖，说不定今年可以借此再冲个视帝的头名回来。”

羽生结弦可怜巴巴地抬起脸来：“博洋一点都不心疼我，明明之前自己拍电影的时候还打电话让我去唔……。”

金博洋扑过去捂住他的嘴，两个人在沙发上胡闹一通，如果不是不知谁的肚子叫了一声，还不知道要闹腾到什么时候。

尽管博洋才结束拍摄，羽生也还没进组，但为了保持体重，两人还是只从冰箱里拿出了蔬菜准备沙拉，生菜芥蓝胡萝卜，再往上撒点可怜巴巴的沙拉酱，就可以端上桌了。

瞧着羽生有些心思重重地拨拉那三两片菜叶子，本来还抱着看乐子心情的金博洋也收敛几分，担忧地看了他一眼：“没事吧，如果真的不合适不接也可以的，你这两年都没怎么歇息……”

“没事。”羽生这才抬起脸来看着他笑，还有闲心抹去金博洋嘴边的沙拉酱。

“真的没事吗？”同是演员，金博洋自然知道这条路花团锦簇后的烈火寒冰，也知道午夜梦回时羽生那些无意识的呓语和冷汗直流的拥抱。

“真~的~不过是因为被提醒很久没陪你了，觉得愧疚而已。”羽生托着腮笑眯眯地看向他。

金博洋果然肉眼可见地放松下来了，他把自己盘子里的胡萝卜往羽生盘子里一丢，很是大大咧咧地：“这算什么，又不是因为别的，我忙起来也常常忘了时间啊。”

话音刚落，像是为了证明这一点似的，金博洋的电话就响起来了，羽生随眼一看，屏幕上明晃晃“江哥”二字。经纪人这个点打来自然是有事，金博洋朝着羽生比了个手势，起身前往阳台上接电话。

很快吃完自己盘子里剩下的蔬菜，没忘了把胡萝卜重新放回金博洋的盘子里，靠在椅背上望着金博洋的背影出神。

羽生刚刚说的是实话，他们确实很久没有好好相处了，两边的经理人好容易从行程中挑选出这么些日子不用四处奔波。即便如此，隋文静也千叮咛万嘱咐地让他们出入公寓一定要走地下车库，千万、绝对、务必不能在他俩的上升期传出绯闻来。

逃跑吧。

他突发奇想。

就这么不管不顾地拉着博洋跑到大西洋的某个小岛上，从此以后再也不分开。

金博洋已经打完了电话，拉开推拉门朝着他走过来，看着恋人唇边的有几分苦恼的笑意，羽生将那些痴心妄想朝着深处埋了埋。

“怎么了？”羽生结弦露出体贴温和的笑容来。

他摇了摇头，眉梢倒是还有些兴致勃勃：“江哥说孟导演愿意让我去试试镜，就是《恋爱的犀牛》那部。”

“那不是很好，”羽生结弦继续微笑，“你已经拿过一次提名，现阶段不突破自己很难拿奖，话剧就是很好的锻炼形式。”

看到对方的盘子已经空了，金博洋连忙用叉子把剩下的叶子都扒拉到自己嘴里——倒也忘了自己盘中的胡萝卜多了几块——一边收拾餐具一边得意洋洋地看向他：“不仅如此，这一部的演出结束后我就能放假了，那时候你的《逃婚》也拍完了，我可是特意挑着时间来的！”

金博洋其实比他更需要作品，比起已经有影帝傍身挑选剧本更有话语权的羽生结弦来说，金博洋才是他们两个中更需要被迁就被在意的。羽生看着已经摊开了世界地图在南海岛屿上指指点点的金博洋，心里软得一塌糊涂。

 

02

之后的一周他们难得的轻松愉快，每天赖床、晨跑、做饭（只是试图把沙拉和牛肉玩出新花样）、看电视、读本子，他们像所有的普通情侣一样在夜晚到来的时候坐在沙发上靠在一起看电视，却也会拿着剧本和对方来一段缠绵悱恻的台词试读。

“我爱你，我真心爱你，我疯狂地爱你，我向你献媚，我向你许诺，我海誓山盟，我能怎么办。我……我……”金博洋枕在羽生的腿上，借着往脸上敷面膜的那点时间背台词，他一边努力想接下来的句子一边放任自己胡思乱想。

他和羽生之间似乎从来没有那样疯狂而不顾一切的爱情，从最开始的时候就小心翼翼，他们都出道太早，相爱的时候已经被聚光灯追逐，因此一切都淹没在水下，是无声的。

炽热是无声的，纠缠是无声的，甚至连冷战和争吵都是无声的——他们都顾忌着对方不愿用情绪撕裂多年努力的成果。

隋文静曾经开玩笑说娱乐圈那么多隐婚隐恋的演员，她是最轻松的PR，从来不用担心他们一时兴起就搞出点大新闻来，彼此之间相处好似已经踏向金婚的老夫老妻。

结婚……吗。

他抬起左手，看向半点痕子都没有的无名指。女神们都知道他喜欢往身上添摆设，什么耳环项链徽章戒指的，活脱脱一个行走的首饰盒，只有无名指，一直空着，像是他资料中二十几年除了缥缈绯闻外再无其他的情感空白。

金博洋任由思绪飞回过去，没注意自己已经卡在“我”字上好一会儿，如同沉入水中一般，无声的寂寞包围了他，回荡在其中的只有自己的心跳声。

微凉的手指忽而被人包住，金博洋回神过来，正瞧见摘下耳机的羽生结弦附身下来，在他耳边将台词延续下去：“……我怎样才能让你明白我是如何的爱你。”

羽生结弦自然是好看的，好看到可以蝉联五年“全日最性感面庞”的冠军，即便对于和他朝夕相处，见过他无力脆弱邋遢甚至是暴怒的金博洋来说，偶尔也会被男友惊艳到，比如他在夕阳余晖下如此深情款款地看着你的时候。

“真不愧是拼命三郎啊。”金博洋叹气，对某人这种连别人的台词也要背的行为很是无奈。

某人笑而不语，反而点着手表示意是时候上跑步机了。

金博洋哀嚎一声：“饶了我吧，今天不还放假呢吗。”

平日里对这男友千依百顺，不过一旦谈及事业就分毫不让的羽生佯装冷脸：“不行，昨天晚上抱起来博洋都有小肚子了。”

“你才有小肚子！”金博洋恨恨地在羽生腹部掐了一把，反而被对方结实的腹肌咬了手，气急败坏地扯下脸上的面膜糊了过去，大笑的羽生结弦躲闪不及，被糊了个结实。金博洋一看得手，起身就跑，然而无奈躺久了，这么一猛起脑部供血不足，腿刚抬起来就因为眼前发黑看不清路而一头栽倒在一侧的沙发床上，被反应过来的羽生按在那里狠狠挠了顿痒痒。

可怜金博洋本来只是想逃避锻炼，结果被面膜糊的满头满脸都是，洗澡出来后就见羽生以逸待劳地抱肩靠在墙上，乖乖被抓去跑步了。

正当他唉声叹气地在ipad上选电影，考虑拿什么打发接下来的艰难时刻时，就见羽生拿起手机看了一眼，又放回去了。

“怎么了？”

“没事，织田发来的短信，说是女主暂定真凛了。”

“marin吗，我看过她以前的几部片子都挺不错的。”本田真凛也是童星出身，早年一直以甜美可爱的形象示人，最近正在艰难转型中，金博洋在脑内过了几遍她之前拍过的电影，又把真凛套在女主角的戏份中想了想，觉得挺值得期待的。

手机又“滴”了一声，羽生打开解锁，看着上面的文字笑了笑：“安藤前辈还特意发消息过来要我多多指教。”

“你也变成大前辈了啊。”金博洋有些感叹，那些窝在出租屋里等待经纪人安排试镜的日子好像才在昨日，现在演艺圈的大佬们和他合作时都得先来打声招呼了。

“什么‘变’啊，”羽生伸手掐了掐金博洋刚敷完面膜恨不能嫩出水的脸，“我不一直都是博洋的前辈吗。”

金博洋翻了个白眼，他刚出道的时候羽生虽然不出名，却已经有了几部作品了，再加上他们那时候又不熟，不喊前辈喊什么。熟了之后反倒是被羽生掐着他当年天真无知尚未了解这人没脸没皮这一点，明明在其他后辈面前露出和蔼可亲的模样说什么“演艺之路上没有前后辈，每个人身上都有值得我学习的地方”，却非要他继续乖乖喊前辈才行。

只恨自己脸皮薄啊！

羽生看着他咬牙切齿，就知道小朋友又开始回忆往昔了，也不打扰他，伸手把金博洋面前的ipad拿来，选中真凛的名字，把播放列表填得满满当当的。

他俩一边跑一边把人小姑娘出道后的作品看了个遍，活像个刚入坑的疯狂粉丝，要不是因为在跑步机上，准得把笔记本拿过来再长篇大论地写些表演分析。

“确实很有灵气，”羽生坐在躺椅上老气横秋地说，“看着新人们感觉自己离隐退也不远了。”

金博洋无语地看了他一眼，说他胖他就还真喘上了：“真凛也入行快十年了好吧，要隐退你自己退去，我现在还打着‘新生代’的名头呢。”

虽然男朋友自嘲得开心，可羽生哪里能顺着他的话说：“又装小孩了，朴导演上次不还夸你和前辈们对戏也不落下风吗。”

“安心，我早不在意那些话了，当初还是朴导演建议我去尝试话剧的。”金博洋倒是心大的很，他自己也清楚，无论外人怎么看，所有人争夺的向来只有最高宝座，十个提名攒在一块儿，也不如一次影帝的证明。

“更何况，我可比他们幸运多了，谁能和我一样全天候跟着影帝学习啊。”他对着羽生眨眨眼——牵扯了太多的脸部肌肉以至于这个动作可爱大于性感——倒是把羽生逗笑了。

“博洋君，认真的说，我才是最幸运的那个，”羽生结弦做了个正儿八经的wink，“因为不是每个人都能和天才谈恋爱的。”

“少来了你！”

 

03.

yuzuru：我想逃跑，就现在。

boyang：抱歉我刚才在排练没看手机。

boyang：……他们又怎么你了。

yuzuru：晚上好，我怀疑你明天早上就能看到“羽生结弦和本田真凛因戏生情，拍摄现场火花四射”了。

boyang：天呐，所以你们把房子烧着了吗？[惊讶]

yuzuru：并没有……或许吧……

boyang：别担心，等到你们拍冷战戏码的时候，媒体会给你们的爱情故事一个dramatic的转折。

yuzuru：那么你呢，你狂热地爱上什么人了吗？

博洋看着输入栏里的：我一直狂热地爱着你，想了想，又把它们删掉了。

boyang：事实上我狂热地爱着我的会计师，如果不是他的努力工作我就快养不起你了[飞吻][飞吻]

羽生盯着那个正朝他飞吻的emoji，他没有哪一刻这么想前往金博洋的身边，或许是剧本的缘故，他疯狂地想要逃离一切，不仅仅是他现在所处的这段“爱情”，一切。

或许这就是长野为什么能因一面之缘而放弃自己相识多年的未婚妻，有些时候你就是对一切都感到失望，你不想继续下去，你只想要前往世界上唯一能包容你愚蠢和懦弱的地方。

孤岛，一座孤岛，让全世界都去找羽生结弦吧，羽生结弦在谁也找不到的地方。

yuzuru：逃跑吧，就我们两个。

他看着左上角的“正在输入”，然而在金博洋回复之前，导演已经在远处呼喊他的名字了。

带了几分惆怅地看向毫无动静的对话页面，羽生细心地关掉软件后把锁屏的手机放回自己的外衣口袋里。

金博洋缩在更衣室的椅子上，直到汗水干透了也没等到羽生的回话，他的脑海里突然闪过一个离奇的念头：他不会真的逃跑了吧？

按耐住给织田信成打电话的冲动，金博洋重新点开日历，标红的日子看上去遥遥无期。

再也没有跟业内人谈恋爱更让人不安的了，你们会不断地错开和对方相见的日子，要小心谨慎自己的言行免得被狗仔抓住大肆嘲弄，还得担忧在万里之外被或许是世界上最有魅力的一群人包围的另一半。

你不可能什么都不牺牲，只是有时候，你也会怀疑你牺牲得来的东西真的是你想要的吗。

他当然知道羽生说那话不是认真的，但也忍不住想了想，他们真的逃跑会怎么样，说真的，仅仅是铺天盖地的公关危机就足以让人颤栗了。然而又有几分畅快漫上心头，为这个惊天大秘密尖叫去吧，谁都别想阻拦他们，就让全世界去寻找和讨论绯闻主角们好了，他什么都不管了，也什么都不要了，让那些谨慎都见鬼去吧！

同组演员推开更衣室的门才发现他们的男主角正拿着手机坐在长凳上发呆。

“金君，还不走吗？”

金博洋这才回过神来，他慢吞吞地露出一个笑来：

“这就走。”

结束补拍后的羽生结弦才看到那条语音消息，他耐心等到回车上后才从角落里找出扯成一团的耳机，迫不及待地点了进去。

轻轻的呼吸声在狭小的空间里回荡，金博洋的声音很轻，像一片羽毛拂过他的耳边。

“好。”

 

04.

巡演的最后一天，金博洋把手机落化妆间了，因此跟着其他演员们再三上台鞠躬的时候，并没有怎么注意观众席，直到after party快开始的时候，金杨才扯了扯他的袖子。

“去后门，赶紧的。”

金博洋疑惑地看了金杨一眼，眼神一点点亮起来，捶了他哥一下，就旋风般地绕过其他人跑了出去。

傍晚才下过一场雨，柏油路上水汽氤氲，泥土的味道霸道地推开了那些精致的香水包裹住了他，羽生结弦半靠在巷道里看手机，听见他的脚步声露出一个疲惫又开心的笑来。

金博洋扑过去把人抱住，半天才找到自己的声音。

“拍完了？”

“嗯，我的部分都结束了，正好赶上你最后一场。”

羽生结弦紧紧搂住他。

他的小朋友讶异地看了他一眼：“不会吧，你没参加结束后的晚宴？”

“不是我，”羽生神秘地笑笑，“是我们。”

金博洋花了三秒钟考虑了一下金杨和隋文静的怒火，决定——

不管了！

他竖起领子和带上口罩的羽生一起做贼般溜到街口，拦住第一辆车后奔向机场，路上因为怕被认出来只敢用眼神交流，这副没干好事的模样害的司机从后视镜盯了他们好几眼。

果然，还没到机场，羽生的电话就被争先恐后的怒吼声塞满了。

“yuzu你怎么能直接从片场跑掉？”来自愤怒的织田经纪人。

“金天天你胆儿大了敢给我找事了？！”来自愤怒的隋公关。

羽生结弦干脆利落地关了机。

虽然已经做好了回去后道歉的准备，然而两人冲向机场柜台时还是发现了一件很尴尬的事，那就是金博洋没带任何证件在身上。

好的，看来几分钟后他俩就得土下座道歉了。

没办法，羽生只能重新开机，然后乖乖地依照指示和金博洋前往快餐店等待追捕。

金博洋笑得趴在桌上直不起身。

羽生有点委屈地看向他：“本来还想出去玩两天再说的。”

“逃婚哪有这么简单，”金博洋吸着可乐继续笑，“就算跑了也总是要回来的。”

“因为最后一场正好是结婚片段，我还觉得很有氛围呢。”羽生像是好不容易磨着父母去游乐园却半途被雨淋成落汤鸡的小学生一样喃喃自语。

“没关系啊，等我们结婚的时候可以再跑一次。”

“新郎和新郎一起跑掉吗，可是要跑去哪里呢？”

“嗯……跑到世界上的另一个角落去偷偷结婚。”

“那一定会上新闻头条吧。”

“而且肯定会被骂的。”

“虽然我想和博洋一起逃跑，但是不想博洋被骂啊……”

“没关系，就让文静姐发通稿说是因为你后悔了所以才逃跑好了。”

“哎……影帝的形象没有了。”

“不要太自恋喽，到那时候我才是影帝，所以你要先保护我才行。”

看着远处正气势汹汹走来的一群人，羽生结弦在桌下偷偷牵着金博洋手。

“那就说好了，一定要一起逃跑啊。”

“嗯，肯定能跑掉的。”

 

END


End file.
